Not Just Yet
by Miss Higher Power
Summary: He’s been married to her for almost 10 years, and he can tell when something’s wrong. And something is definitely wrong. DL. Part of the What Matters Most series, but can be read alone.


He's been married to her for almost 10 years, and he can tell when something's wrong. And something is definitely wrong.

She's been off. He hates to use the word, but it's the only word that fits. She's been moody.

Lindsay is never moody. She's the most level person he's ever met. She can walk into a grisly crime scene and not break a sweat. She can examine a dead body and not bat an eyelash. She can help one kid with homework, while cooking dinner and supervising another kid doing a paint by number, and she can do it all with one hand because the other arm is holding a baby.

But for the past two weeks, she's been moody. Yesterday she actually yelled at their oldest daughter, Hannah. Lindsay never yells. She raises her voice or she becomes stern, but she never yells. Last week she was insanely chipper and energetic, which she usually is, but this was different. It was a forced chipper. He can't even describe it.

And five minutes ago, she had fled the break room in tears. Flack had arrived with pictures of the brand new baby, and now he thinks he knows why she's been so moody.

Their youngest daughter, Lily, started kindergarten two weeks ago. They'd been through this twice already, and Lindsay had been completely prepared. Hannah and Aiden had both displayed different reactions to their first weeks in school. Hannah hadn't even looked at them twice as she had run in the door to the classroom. Lindsay had dissolved into tears.

Aiden had been the complete opposite. She had clung to Lindsay, completely unwilling to enter the room without her mommy by her side. Lindsay had attended kindergarten for a week before Holly Jenkins had told Aiden that she didn't need to be scared and then told Lindsay that she could go home.

Lindsay had told him that she was prepared for both. He had warned her that this time would be different. There wouldn't be anyone left at home. Lindsay had informed him that she would be fine.

She obviously wasn't. Lily had taken to kindergarten like a duck to water. Two weeks had passed and there had been no problems. Lily Messer was officially a big girl. And Lindsay Messer was, apparently, a mess.

Flack had arrived at the lab this morning eager to share pictures of the new addition to the family.

"His name is Christopher David, after Eve's dad. The little pork chop weighed in at 10 lbs. 10 oz." Flack proudly declared as everyone had gathered round. Danny hadn't even noticed that, while she looked at the pictures, she was near the back of the group. Usually, she and Stella were the first to grab new parents and any photographs that were on offer for an ooh and ahh session.

"Flack, man, I don't envy the sleepless nights ahead of you." He had said it carelessly, not even considering that this could set her off. He heard a set of heels clack across the floor, and the door being wrenched open before he looked up. Through the glass he could see the tears on his wife's face as she dashed down the hallway.

"And I, my friend, don't envy the crying wife awaiting your apology." Flack chuckled as Danny left the room in search of his wife.

He had now done a complete circuit of the office and taken a trip up to the roof, and still couldn't locate her.

His next move was to head into the locker room and see if she had taken her purse. As soon as he stepped into the room, he could hear her. He slowly walked to the end of the row of lockers and peeked around the side.

There she was, sitting on the floor with her back to the end of the row of lockers. Her head was rested on her folded arms which were rested on her knees. He lowered himself into a squatting position in front of her.

"Hey, what's the matter? You've been off all week. I know that it's been hard on you, with Lily starting school, but it's gonna be ok. It's not like we're shipping her off to university. You've still got a good 13 years before we have to let her go, and I'm fairly sure we can bribe her into staying longer." He chuckles, hoping to earn a smile. Hell, he'd go for a head raise. Anything if she'd just stop crying.

"I'm not upset because Lily's started school." She looks up at him. Her eyes are puffy and red. He immediately knows that she's telling the truth. So much for knowing his wife. This is something different, and his heart is in his throat before she can say another word.

"Look, just tell me. Whatever it is, we'll face it together." He places his hands over hers.

"I think I'm pregnant." She looks right into his eyes as she says it, and then lowers her head. She expects him to take his hands away, but they just squeeze her hands tighter.

"And you think I don't want another baby because of what I just said to Flack?" He asks. The only response he receives is a nod. "Well, then you're crazier than I thought."

"What?" She looks at him completely shocked.

"You're crazy if you think I'm not over the moon about having another baby with you." He smiles at her as he shifts to sit next to her and wrap his arms around her.

"Danny, we're 40. We were supposed to be finished. You said it, no more sleepless nights, and 13 years from now our youngest would be in university. Probably still at home, but pretty much self-sufficient." She said.

"So, we kick her out at 18. And you and I both know that our kids sleep through the night pretty early and we can work on three hours of sleep." He kisses her head as he says it.

"You're not mad?" She looks up at him.

"I'm not mad. You could tell me that you were pregnant with triplets and I wouldn't be mad." He tells her.

"God, don't say things like that. It's not funny." She groans.

"I know. I'm kidding." They sit in silence for a minute before they both start talking.

"Wait, you said you thin –" He starts.

"You sai –" She says at the same moment. They laugh before he speaks again.

"You said you think you're pregnant." He says.

"I'm fairly sure. I've been late 3 times. Hannah, Aiden, and Lily."

"Fair enough. You had something to say?" He says as he recrosses his legs in front of him.

"You said her."

"You seriously think after three girls we're not having another one." He pulls her a little closer.

"You never know. We could have a little boy. A Danny Jr." She giggles as she says it.

"Now, that's not funny." He groans.

Nine months later, photos of William Daniel Messer circulated the NY Crime Lab.


End file.
